NOYPI
High quality translations - from experienced native speaking translators. Whether it is a one-page personal letter or 200-page technical manual, we deliver you the same superior quality. We entrust translating your documents to the expert native speaker with a competence in your subject area. Say, you hire us to translate a legal contract from English into French, and then it will be done by a native French speaker with an extensive expertise in translating legal documents. Translator Free NOYPI Noypi is a guild on the Rosal server. The first Filipino high level guild to be formed on Rosal. In the course of its history, it has become the most powerful Filipino guild not only in Rosal but in all of Dofus. Noypi is a dream guild. Several Filipino players in Rosal have attempted to make their own versions of the Ultimate Filipino Guild, but none of them have lasted long enough to be called as such. It's continuous growth is a sign of more great things to come. Noypi has been consistent with its goals: * to bind all Filipino players together in Rosal, * to share the Filipino culture to those who are willing to embrace it and * to have fun e.g each others butts, call each other names, hunt down enemy guilds The guild continues to exist because of the members willingness to preserve and protect the guild from collapsing. All of the members are willing to to help each other. It is because of this willingness to help, that the guild remains strong. Noypi values the honesty, respect towards fellow members and loyalty of each member. This is why, like a family, the guild is hella tight. If not for the dedication and support of each member, Noypi would cease to exist. Pioneers can invite close non-filipino friend. They must be p2p and above level 100 ---- The Name Noypi (plural Noypis) --- (slang) A Filipino; a person who is Filipino in ethnicity. Etymology : Reversed form of the Tagalog word Pinoy also meaning Filipino. The Logo During the creation of the guild, the pioneers decided to make the logo look similar to the Filipino flag. Hence, the Blue background and the Sun motif. The Logo was made by Lydiaslechonpinas, the first Leader of Noypi. Membership Player levels ranges from level 70 to 200 (average is around 147, and constantly changing). Minimum level for new invites is 70. They must be active P2P players. Filipino members can only invite non-Filipino players if they are level 100+ and are close friends or are husbands and wives. Majority of its members are Filipino. That means members are Filipino by blood, but are also living in different parts of the world. The guild is also international because it now welcomes non-Filipino members as mentioned above. NOTE: Members of the guild who have established loyalty and are trusted have the special advantage of letting their low level characters join the guild. Though, this will still need the approval of majority of the officers. Guild chat is in Tagalog language and also English. ---- ﻿Professions Majority of the members have their own profession. They do not only spend their Dofus lives killing monsters for experience points. Many of the members have reached level 100 in their professions, while some are still in progress. p = in progress Alchemist: *arthrus (100) *nyxlayen (78'' ,p) '''Baker:' *pusang-gala (100) *glusa-hero (100) *kyranic (100) *alexi-dark (99, p) Butcher: *taong-kahoy (62, p) *muddkiller (60, p) Daggersmith: *dagul (100) *lady-banana (84, p) Daggermagus: *lady-banana (100) Farmer: *pusang-gala (100) *glusa-hero (100) *prettynice (36, p) *sinitrelin (22, p) *kyranic (73, p) *alexi-dark (71, p) *arthrus (84,p) Fisher: *Tol (100) *zatan-azz (73, p) *lady-banana (84, p) *furtherseemsforever (86, p) *iboco (20, p) *airs (61, p) *missltoe (42, p) Fishermonger: *Tol (100) *lady-banana (100) *zatan-azz (32, p) *missletoe (49, p) *airs (62, p) Hammersmith: *airs (66, p) Hammersmith magus: *airs (100) Handyman: *nyxs-angel (100) *prettynice (7, p) *missletoe (33, p) *arthrus (39, p) Hunter: *taong-kahoy (65, p) *muddkiller (62) Lumberjack: *taong-kahoy (50, p) *deathmessenger (35, p) *jethryl (62, p) *dagul (76) *glusa-hero (50, p) *sinitrelin (30, p) Jeweler: *Lydiaslechon-pinas (100) *nyxs-angel (69, p) *deathmessenger (49, p) *jethryl (83, p) *taguro (98, p) *muddkiller (75, p) *dahon (30, p) *kyranic (23, p) Jewelmagus: *nyxs-angel (100) *Lydiaslechon-pinas (100) *muddkiller (100) *jethryl (100) Miner: *deathmessenger (74, p) *jethryl (45, p) *dagul (100) *alexi-dark (37, p) *nyxalyen (94, p) Shoemaker: *nyxs-angel (99, p) *taguro (100) *airs (39,p) Shoemagus: *nyxs-angel (100) *Lydiaslechon-pinas (100) Tailor: *nyxalyen (100) *pusang-gala (67, p) *taguro (94, p) Tailormagus: *nyxalyen (100) *pusang-gala (100, p) ---- House and Paddock Houses ''': * Gigantic Smith House, owned by tikols, -30,-53 *Average Straw Hur, owned by nyxamine, -48,21 *Middle-sized Bontarian, owned by Izzueshadowx, -34,-53 *Small keeholo House, owned by inuman-na, -57,12 '''Poddocks: ...are at: *Bonta, -34,-60 *Asturb meadows, 10,-20 ---- Ranks and Rights Leaders The Leader is Tol. *He has the right to Manage boosts, Manage rights of all members, Ban members, Manage guildmates' XP distribution, Manage the ranks and all other rights. There are 2 Second in Commands #Nyxalyen #Arthrus *They have the same rights as of the leader . Members A minimum of 5% xp is to be donated by all members with the exception of lvl 199's that are trying to hit level 200. *A members rank depends on the members donation of XP to the guild, activeness and''' length of stay''' in guild. *A member gains rights according to his rank. A newly recruited member will be on trial and given the right to distribute his or her xp. Once a member has given 20,000XP to the guild they are promoted to Apprenticeship status and is given the right to *'use the paddock' A minimum of 200,000XP is needed to be able gain the rank of Protector(only on main character) and the rights to *'place and collect perceptors' Alts of members below level 100 are given the rank of Servant and alts above level 100 are given the rank of Reservist. A member who has been inactive for 1 month will be ranked Deserter. If new members is to be invited in the guild and the guild capacity is at max, a member who has been inactive for 2 months will automatically be kicked from the guild unless otherwise the officers have been informed of the impending leave or break by that member. ---- Perceptors Noypi has 12 perceptors. A member can place one perceptor each time, but can place an extra one if perc usage is not full. If someone else wants to use a perc and there are 12 in use, a second perc(which will be selected randomly) will be collected and drops will be given to the owner. This is to ensure equal opportunity for each member to utilize a perceptor. There is an excemption to this rule. Each member can only put one perc in the areas of asturb. This is to allow fair usage, since asturb is very much in demand when it comes to placing percs. Perceptors are collected by the owner. In certain cases, like, if perc is full or is under repeated attacks, it can be collected by any officer or any trusted guild member and the drops will be given to the rightful owner. Please also share the areas for putting percs. As we all know we are only allowed to place one perc in each location. Ask other members politely if you need to use a certain location for drops or for whatever purpose it may be. WARNING: Abuse of perc usage will be penalized by taking out placing and collecting rights for 1 week. Penalty will gradually increase if offense is done over and over again. This applies to all members regardless of rank in guild. This includes: *using a piloted chars' perc *putting more than 2 percs *refusing to share locations for placing percs Members will be notified about offense. If repeated, the excess perc will be collected with or without notice. The drops will be destroyed. Alliances Noypi is not an aggressive guild. Although, members may sometimes attack perceptors with whom the guild has neutral relations with. Once a perceptor is attacked by a non-friendly guild, defenders report the incident to its Leaders. A truce or an alliance is formulated between guilds to prevent further attacks. Guilds that refuse an alliance, after a conflict between guilds, are put in the Enemy list '''below . Members are free to '''hunt down perceptors of any enemy guild, until such a truce or an alliance is agreed upon by the Leaders. Enemy Guilds *All Good Guys *Babylon *Critical Hit *Guerrerios do Sol *Kiss my Astrub *Idiocracy *Lithuania *Los Patiperros *Nocny Patrol *Nar'Zhul NerUb *Old School Anarchy *Spiral of Time *Swass *Trash and Scattered *Twisted Empire Ally Guilds *Blitzkrieg - Shuraa *Chaotic Reign *Diamonds in the Rough - Mykan, Fateful, Anarkist *The Elkamysts - Ghyldeptis ,Ownzored *Fire Nation - King-shinobu * Flower Power - Cisla, Ianthe *Italia - oOoAMONoOo *Mist - King-feka *Night Rage - Captain-Toshiro *Super Friends - Tallow *Supremacia-Br *OOh Rah - Iambad *Neighbourhood Watch -'' Lazmere, Sherona'' *Knights-Templar - Hadeeismail *Australia - Maxnellie *The Spirits Within'' - Sjena'' Members who attacks ally guilds will be reprimanded and warned. Stasis Guilds: we do not attack this guilds unless they attack us first *My Kung Fu is Better *Illuminati *Heritage *Hysteria *Hi Society *True Gods * alliance/enemy section was edited due to some guilds who's existence is now unknown. * those guilds that are not mentioned above are categorized as nuetral and can be attack at anytime depending on reason (loots, guild xp, retaliation etc.). EVENTS: There will be guild runs every Saturdays and Sundays. The group/s and run/s will be decided during the weekdays or as it may come. The run/s will depend upon the group/s choice and availability. Everyones cooperation is very much appreciated. :) ---- ﻿Contact If you are interested in joining Noypi, please contact Arthrus, Tol, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Taong-Kahoy, Dos-be, or any of the guilds members. Have a nice day :) Nicscey143 23:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ﻿'' ''﻿ ﻿ ----